lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Szczęśliwi żeglarze
Szczęśliwi żeglarze – jeden z wczesnych wierszy J.R.R. Tolkiena, składających się na The Lay of Eärendel – historię opowiadającą dzieje tego Żeglarza oraz najdalszy brzeg, do którego przybija po wędrówkach po firmamencie. W wierszu odnajdujemy tęsknotę za tym, co znajduje się na najdalszym zachodzie, gdzie przybył Eärendil. Szczęśliwymi są ci, którzy porzucając ruiny Gondolinu, wyruszają szukać światła Dwóch Drzew. Wiersz pod tytułem Tha Eadigan Saelidan był po raz pierwszy opublikowany w 1923 roku, w A Northern Venture. Oryginał I know a window in a Western tower that opens on celestial seas, and there from wells of dark behind the stars blows ever cold a keep unearthly breeze. It is a white tower builded on the Twilit Isles, and springing from their everlasting shade it glimmers like a house of lonely pearl, where lights forlorn take harbour ere they fade. Its feet are washed by waves that never rest. There silent boats go by into the West all piled and twinkling in the dark with orient fire in many a hoarded spark that divers won in the waters of the rumoured Sun. There sometimes throbs below a silver harp, touching the heart with sudden music sharp; or far beneath the mountains high and sheer the voices of grey sailors echo clear, afloat among the shadows of the world in oarless ships and with their canvas furled, chanting a farewell and a solemn song: for wide the sea is, and the journey long. O happy mariners upon journey far, beyond the grey islands and past Gondobar, to those great portals on the final shores where far away constellate fountains leap, and dashed against Night’s dragon-headed doors in foam of stars fall sparkling in the deep! While I, alone, look out behind the moon from in my white and windy tower, ye bide no moment and await no hour, but go with solemn song and harpers’ tune through the dark shadows and shadowy seas to the last land of the Two Trees, whose fruit and flower are moon and sun, where light of earth of ended and begun. Ye follow Eärendel without rest, the shining mariner, beyond the West, who passed the mouth of night and launched his bark upon the outer seas of everlasting dark. Here only comes at whiles a wind to blow returning darkly down the way ye go, with perfume laden of unearthly trees. Here only long afar through window-pane I glimpse the flicker of the golden rain that falls for ever of the outer seas. Tłumaczenie Znam jedno okno w Zachodniej Wieży Które otwiera się ocean nieba, Tam w studni ciemności za gwiazdami Wieje zimny nieziemski wiatr. Jest tam Biała Wieża zbudowana na Wyspach Zmierzchu, Wyłania się z wiecznego cienia I świeci jak dom samotnej perły, Gdzie zapomniane światła mają przystań zanim zanikną. Jej stopy obmywają fale, które nigdy nie odpoczywają. Nieme łodzie przepływają tamtędy na Zachód Złączone i błyskające w ciemności Z ogniem wschodu w rzucanych iskrach Które toną W wodach szumiącego Słońca. Niekiedy coś pulsuje, pod srebrzystą harfą, Dotykając serca nagłym ostrym brzmieniem; Daleko poniżej wysokich gór Czyste echo głosów szarych żeglarzy, Płynących razem z cieniami poprzez świat W bezwiosłych statkach z płótnami żagli Nucą pieśń uroczystego pożegnania: Przez szerokie morze i przez całą długą podróż. O szczęśliwi marynarze w podróży daleko, Poza szarymi wyspami porzucając Gondolin, Dla wielkich bram ostatnich brzegów Gdzie daleko łączą się konstelacje fontann, I rzucają się na smoczogłowe Bramy Nocy W mgle spadających gwiazd błyskając w głębinach! Gdy ja samotny, spoglądam tam poza Księżyc Z mojej białej i wietrznej wieży, nie zmarnuję ani chwili, nie przeczekam ani godziny, Ale pójdę z pieśnią strojoną na uroczysty ton Poprzez ciemne cienie i cieniste morza Do ostatniego lądu Dwóch Drzew, Których owocem są Księżyc i Słońce, Gdzie jest światło Ziemi, Końca i Początku.. Tak, idźcie za Eärendelem bez spoczynku, za jaśniejącym żeglarzem poza Zachód, Który przeszedł usta nocy i rzucił swój bark Na zewnętrzne morza wiecznej ciemności. Tutaj przybywa tylko czasem wiatr Przypominając znajomy mrok stamtąd gdzie podążasz, Przynosząc zapach nieziemskich drzew. Tutaj tylko przez framugę okna Spoglądam na migotanie złotego deszczu Który bez końca spada tam na zewnętrznych morzach. Kategoria:Wiersze